Contrecoup
by TotallyLife
Summary: Tu es splendide  , chuchota Blaine alors que d'autres couples commencèrent à remplir la piste de danse. "Spoiler Prom Queen" / Traduction


**Ma seconde traduction sur Glee et comme la première c'est une Klaine. J'adore ce couple ! Et dans cet OS, la relation entre Kurt et Blaine est sublime ! et encore une facette de Blaine que l'on ignore. Mais bon si on voulait tout savoir de ces deux personnages, il faudrait une série rien qu'à eux.**

**Cette traduction m'a donné du fil à retordre et je remercie mille fois **_**Dauphin Noire**_** de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir été patiente avec moi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 20 « prom queen » (superbe épisode ! le meilleur de la saison !)<strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Aftermath**_** de **_**Soundslikeaplan**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6985247/1/Aftermath**

* * *

><p><strong>Contrecoup<strong>

Kurt avait besoin de bouger. Il sentait que s'il s'arrêtait, il allait encore pleurer et tant qu'il arpentait les couloirs de l'école, il pouvait se concentrer et faire une mise au point, en pensant vraiment qu'à cela. Kurt en avait vu assez ce jour-là pour savoir qu'il avait eu tort de supposer que son école était devenue tolérante. Il savait qu'il avait été naïf de penser qu'il y avait eu du changement, qu'être sorti du placard et en être fier serait accueilli avec de l'acception plutôt qu'avec humiliation et ridiculisation.

C'était stupide et Kurt était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Encore plus parce que Blaine semblait être aussi blessé qu'il l'était par toute cette situation. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de réconforter Kurt, le jeune homme entendait sa voix se briser il voyait son corps trembler.

De ce qu'il avait déduit du passé de Blaine, il savait que ceci devait être une situation de déjà-vu pour lui et ça le faisait se sentir vraiment coupable d'avoir été celui qui l'avait amené ici.

A cause de cela, Kurt décida qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir, qu'il allait faire face à ça, non seulement dans son propre intérêt mais aussi pour celui de son petit ami.

_« Ils. Ne peuvent pas. M'atteindre. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Ou atteindre ce que l'on a. »_

Il devait le faire pour prouver à Blaine que venir ici n'était pas du tout une grosse erreur.

Ainsi il y retourna et accepta son couronnement, en essayant de regarder et sembler aussi fier et fort qu'il pouvait, même si son cœur battait à 160 battements par minute. Quand ils commencèrent à jouer _Dancing Queen_ et que Dave s'était détourné de lui, le laissant seul sur la piste de dance, il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau, parce que, même si ses amis se réjouissaient pour lui, il se sentait complètement seul à ce moment précis : exposé.

Il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire maintenant. S'enfuir n'était pas une option, mais rester ici semblait ne pas en être une non plus.

Et puis il y avait Blaine,l'empêchant de chuter.

« Excuse-moi ». La voix de Blaine était forte et traversa l'épaisse brume qui mettait en sourdine tous les bruits autour de Kurt. Kurt pouvait entendre la nervosité y poindre alors qu'il se tournait ; lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit ami, à trois pas de lui, souriant pour l'encourager, son cœur rata un battement. Malgré les efforts de Blaine pour paraître tranquille, Kurt pouvait presque voir ses muscles tendus lorsqu'il lui tendit la main et lui demanda une danse, et Kurt était à la fois soulagé et tellement, tellement fier.

« Oui », dit Kurt, et un bonheur non feint teintant sa voix. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha, entrelaçant immédiatement leurs doigts, son autre main s'immobilisa dans le bas du dos de Kurt. Ce n'était pas comme si tout était subitement parfait. Kurt voyait encore certains de ses camarades le regardaient de travers il remarqua la façon dont certains parlaient d'eux à voix basses. Mais quand il regarda Blaine, qui avait commencé à les faire tourner lentement, il avait l'expression la plus rassurante sur son visage, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, son corps se détendant un peu. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, comme s'il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir peur d'être rejeté. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour faire la même erreur deux fois. Il resta toujours sur ses gardes et il ne pouvait pas faire taire la voix du doute dans sa tête.

Il savait que Blaine essayait très fort ne pas craquer, même si la confiance qu'il dégageait était seulement un mirage. Blaine était aussi nerveux et tendu qu'il l'était, mais Kurt pensait que c'était ce qui rendait le moment plus spécial encore. Blaine était ici en dépit de ses peurs, même s'il avait eu sa part d'homophobie. Il avait pris cela en compte pour être là _pour Kurt._

« Tu es splendide », chuchota Blaine alors que d'autres couples commencèrent à remplir la piste de danse. C'était juste assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende et ce dernier ne put qu'agrandir son sourire pendant que Blaine le fit virevolter, leur danse augmentant en vitesse.

Brittany les rejoignit vite, et un par un, les autres membres des New Directions se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, dansant au rythme de la musique.

Le reste de la soirée, Kurt et Blaine dansèrent l'un avec l'autre, ils dansèrent avec leurs amis et ils prirent même une de ces photos de bal typique, Blaine gardant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Kurt la majorité du temps. Kurt affichait la couronne et le sceptre qu'il portait encore en quelque sorte avec fierté, parce que Blaine lui a juste dit qu'il était la plus adorable Prom Queen qu'il n'y aura jamais.

Après que la photo fut prise, Blaine tira Kurt du stand, s'éloignant du hall. Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement à leur groupe d'amis pour dire au revoir, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Blaine, pas main dans la main, mais leurs doigts s'effleurant.

Quand ils furent assis, Kurt sur le siège côté passager et Blaine au volant, tous deux laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement exactement au même moment. Blaine se mit à rire et d'une étrange façon, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui, chacun d'eux tombant dans une crise de rire douce. Ce n'était pas si drôle, tous les deux le savaient, mais rire les faisait se sentir si bien après tout ce qui était survenu dans les dernières heures qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser de rire.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour se calmer à nouveau et Blaine tendit son bras, appuyant sa main sur celle de Kurt, le faisant se tourner vers lui. Il affichait une expression d'affection et d'amour, ses joues étant encore roses d'avoir ri si fort. Il y avait ce doux sourire sur ses lèvres, et il lui offrit un regard interrogateur. Quand ses yeux vacillèrent vers les lèvres de Kurt pendant un instant, le jeune homme commença à comprendre et il se pencha doucement – alors que Blaine faisait de même.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser qui se voulait doux, mais qui devint un peu désespéré alors qu'ils l'approfondissaient. Kurt soupira contre les lèvres de Blaine et ce dernier se pencha encore plus. Les deux garçons voulaient se rapprocher autant que possible, les mains s'entortillaient dans les cheveux et s'accrochaient aux vêtements. Il n'y avait aucun son, à l'exception de leurs souffles et des frottements de leurs corps. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et la respiration de Blaine était saccadée quand il dit : « Dieu. Je voulais tellement faire ça. »

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire, en collant leurs fronts ensemble et en mettant ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Blaine. « Vraiment ? »

« Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » répondit Blaine, lui volant un rapide baiser avant que de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, sa respiration se calmant, ses bras serpentant autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Merci. »

Les deux mots envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos de Kurt alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers son petit ami, même si l'angle était bizarre et assez inconfortable. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi, il pensait savoir ce que Blaine voulait dire.

« Toujours », dit -il doucement à travers les boucles de Blaine, une main s'approchant pour parcourir doucement les mèches sombres. « Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Blaine. »

Blaine se recula, regardant Kurt avec un air interrogateur. « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt sourit à Blaine, parce que vraiment, il pouvait parfois être si naïf. « Blaine, je sais que venir ici était dur pour toi. Ce que tu as vécu… » Blaine rompit le contact visuel, mais Kurt posa sa main sur sa joue et il le regarda à nouveau. « … ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut envoyer balader facilement. Mais tu es venu tout de même. Tu as tout de même _dansé avec moi._ Et c'est ce qui me rend _si_ fier de toi. »

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent vraiment brillants pendant le discours de Kurt. Il fallut un moment à Kurt pour réaliser que c'était parce qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et quand il se rendit compte, ses bras encerclèrent immédiatement la taille de Blaine et ce dernier s'effondra contre son torse, le premier sanglot s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Chut, ne pleures pas. Ça va. » chuchota Kurt un peu d'un air impuissant, les balançant maladroitement de droite à gauche. Blaine sanglota doucement, ses mains agrippant la veste de Kurt. « Ça va… »

« Je suis désolé », dit Blaine, et l'immense chagrin dans sa voix coupa le souffle à Kurt. « Cette soirée aurait dû être parfaite pour toi. Tu aurais dû avoir le plus beau moment de ta vie, tu le mérites, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui m'effondre et je ruine ton costume avec mes stupides larmes. Et maintenant je te fais sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. » Il laissa échapper un souffle incertain et Kurt se pencha, embrassant Blaine sur la joue. Quand il s'écarta, il resta proche, laissant leurs nez s'effleurer.

« Non, cette soirée n'a pas vraiment été ce que j'imaginais, tu as raison. » murmura Kurt, ses mains parcourant doucement le dos de Blaine. « Mais tu n'es définitivement pas la raison qui a fait que cette soirée n'a pas été celle que j'imaginais. Blaine, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était vraiment courageux. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu sois ici. »

La bouche de Blaine s'étira en un petit sourire et cela fit également sourire Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? » dit Blaine, abaissant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt pour s'y reposer et en laissant échapper un léger souffle.

« Il suffit que tu sois toi-même. » chuchota Kurt en retour, embrassant les cheveux de Blaine et fermant les yeux alors que les deux garçons s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, rassurant l'autre sans mot : ils seront là pour l'autre, peu important le moment où il en aura besoin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'est-ce pas touchant ?<strong>


End file.
